But shes my MOTHER!
by Cynthia's Fanfictions
Summary: Harry has the hots for his MOTHER! Oneshot, Around 1k words. M for obvious reasons.


You have your mother's eyes.

Those are the only words I hear when I first meet adults. "You have your mother's eyes, Harry." Always that. Now, I want to find out if thats true. I stood infront of my mirror in my bedroom, wand in hand. "Speculum Onerariam.." I said slowly, staring at the mirror. A silver wisp of magical light came from my wand, hitting the mirror. It seemed to go through the mirror, and I saw it come out the other side.

As I stared into the mirror, I could see a girl's bedroom. It looked a bit..tomboyish. Yet still girly. I raised an eyebrow, then putting my wand in my robe. I put my hand up to the mirror, but my hand didn't hit glass. It went righ through the mirror. Around where my hand went, there were ripples in the glass. "Woah.." I muttered. I needed to go in here. What if...What if it were my mother's room?

The room didn't seem like a normal 1997 girl's room. It seemed like one for a girl from... the 1960's? 1970's? But nevermind that. I stepped through the mirror into the room. It didn't feel like anything as I walked through. Mostly like running through the brick wall at King's Cross Station! I slowly stepped over to one of the bookshelves, running my fingers down the spines of the books. "Nineteen-sixtys.." I muttered under my breath.

I heard footsteps from outside of the room, causing me to immediately crawl under the king-sized bed. Breathing silently, I heard the door open and a pair of feet enter the room. A few drops of water hit the carpet, letting me know the girl that had walked in there had obvously just been swimming or taken a shower. I blushed the brightest of reds when i saw a white bath robe hit the floor, then being able to tell the girl had gotten onto the bed. "Levioso." I head the girl say. Her voice made my heart flutter. After she said that, I heard a light tap on what was probably a book.

She sounded just like...my mother. oNly she had a higher-pitched voice. I couldn't help but to slowly crawl out from under the bed and peek up and at the girl. When i saw she was totally nude, my cheeks went an even brighter red than they already were. The girl slowly looked from her book to me, before screaming. She jumped up form the bed, wrapping her robes around her having-been naked body tightly. "who are y-James never told me he had a brother.."

I could tell this was Lily. Fiery red hair, knowing a James..Pale. "You're Lily Evans, aren't you? And no, I'm not James' brother.." I lifted my hand to my forehead where my scar was, then covering it with my hair. "You look exactly like him, though!" She exclaimed, a bit confused. "But I'm not his brother." I said simply,standing up straight. I walked over to the girl, sanding right infront of her. She was..ravishing. Delectable. Beautiful in every way possible. Her hair seemed to be still wet from her shower or bath, and it was super curly.

I lifted my arm up to the girl's face, pushing a stray lock of her curly red hair from her face. "I do have my mother's eyes.." I muttered to myself. The girl raised an eyebrow slightly, but I just shook my head. "Nothing." I said simply. I could tell that Lily was interested in me. For one, she was observing me with a /VERY/ small smirk on her face. Her eyes were shining with obvious interest, cauing me to chuckle. "How'd you know my name?" Lily asked, her robe still stightly wrapped around her. "Sources." I said bluntly.

"I don't even know yours." She finished what she was saying with a rude tone. "Harry. You don't gotta know the last name, Lily." Ii tried acting a bit mysterious and cool, which would probably fail. "Why are you in my home, by the way?" Lily finished, not sounding at all rude now. "I was trying out a spell on my mirror and, well. This happened." I explained with a loud sigh. "Is it weird I'm a bit..relieved I walked through a mirror into the most beautiful woman's room I've ever seen?" I didn't want to say that she was my mother, as she didn't need to know that...yet.

I moved Lily's hands from across her chest to her sides as I stared right into her eyes. "Its not weird, not at all, Harry." Lily leaned in a bit close to me, causing my stomach to flutter. I couldn't be in LOVE! Especially not in love with my MOTHER of all people! But..why did she have to have the looks?! She reminds me a bit like...Ginny. But ten times more beautiful. I couldn't help it. I cupped one of her cheeks in my hand, ramming my lips into hers.

What seemed like seconds later, the two of them were tangled on the bed together, kissing and nipping at eachother's parts. For all that Lily's parents knew, Lily was asleep the whole time. Yes, she had a silencing charm on the room. Did she feel the slightest bit guilty that she was shagging a guy she didn't even know in her bedroom? Well, yeah. Did she care? No.

And neither did he. Well, at least 'till morning. But that story can wait until another day..  
Or maybe it can't.

Them doing this greatly affected the future and thus meaning Harry was never born as when Lily woke up, Harry was gone and she spent the rest of her life searching for the man she was had fallen in total love with, but never found. She didn't marry, leaving James heartbroken and he killed himself. When he stepped through the mirror back to the future, well, lets just say that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even KNOW they HAD a nephew.


End file.
